Kotone the Sadistic Girlfriend
by Glaceon1362
Summary: A bunch of one-shots in which Kotone messes with Silver in so many fun ways. Drabbles for Soulsilvershipping day.


**HAPPYSOULSILVERSHIPPINGDAYOM AYAY**

**Sleep**

Silver slightly moaned in his sleep, turning his head over. The bright hair practically gleamed in the morning sunlight as he slowly woke up. _Morning already…_

Slowly slipping from his bed, Silver ambled into the bathroom where Sneasel was staring intently at his reflection. "Morning." Silver chuckled at the ice Pokémon, who squeaked an answer, not looking up.

Silver began to freshen up, his eyes blurry as he took his OCD medication and began combing his hair, eyes blurry.

"Morning, Skitty~" Kotone purred, peeking her head in. "Breakfast will be ready in a second."

Silver grunted tiredly at his girlfriend, who giggled before leaving. She knew he was NOT a morning person; that was his way of saying 'Morning'. However her little surprise would wake him….

Silver threw some cold water on his face as he realized something: Kotone only called him 'Skitty' when he was fully awake, probably to torture him. Sneasel began to snicker, so Silver looked up to see what was so funny.  
_Oh….no._

Kotone dyed his hair pink.

He looked like an ACTUAL Skitty.

"KOTONEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**Raisins**

"Hey Silv, I'm going to the store. Want something?"  
Silver gazed at the cupboard before replying, "Can you get some raisins?"

She nodded. "Yup. Be back soon~" the brunette shut the door behind her. Silver sighed. Knowing her, he had about an hour before she got back. So he turned on the TV and eventually dozed off….

But he woke up instantly when he heard the door thud shut.

Silver said nothing, still pretending to be asleep, so he didn't have to put the groceries away.  
However, his fake-dream state was destroyed when something hard hit him on the back of the head.

"OW! What the…" he rubbed his head and looked to where the object had fallen….  
….It was a box of raisins.

"Help me with the groceries? Or I'll throw some more…" Kotone held up a huge box that read '50 KG OF RAISINS'.

Silver groaned. Arceus, that woman was a handful….

**Flying**

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE I'M FLYING SILVER!" Kotone cheered as her Pidgeot barely held her by its beak, so she was suspended over a thousand feet in the air.

Poor Silver though, was being dangled in the air, barely grabbing the foot, which Kotone had requested he do. _What the FUCK was I thinking…._

"Good for you…now PUT ME DOWN!" he screamed.  
_'Gladly.'_ The Pokémon smirked, and moved the redhead of its foot, sending him barreling to the ground.

"KOTONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**Pen**

Silver huffed, throwing his butt onto the chair, slamming the paper on the desk, and grabbing the nearest pen.

After a fierce argument with his girlfriend, she insisted that he write an apology letter. Or at least, sign the paper she gave him.

He silently read the note, and couldn't help but laugh at her ridiculousness;

_I, the boyfriend, promised to trust my girlfriend and everything she says. She's much more perfect than me and I only want her to be happy. Or in my bed. Either one is fine._

He laughed at the last part, knowing Kotone would think he'd think something like that. Suddenly the memories of the Goldenrod incident slipped into his mind….

He pushed them out, blushing, as he scrawled his name on the bottom of the paper. "THERE! I SIGNED IT! NOW WOULD YOU-"  
his words were cut off by the explosion of ink from his pen.

Now dripping in black ink, the boy angrily ripped the paper up. Meanwhile, Kotone gave Ethan, who was hiding with her and had set up the explosion, a high five.

"You are forgiven, Silvy…" she purred. "But I aint kissing you 'till you wash off, you look like an Octillery."

**Ring**

Kotone tapped her foot on the soft grass as she silently waited for Silver to arrive. He had asked her to meet him in the flower field, right next to where they first met. It was hidden away from society, but gorgeous, like Silver. The thought of him loving a place like this made her giggle. This was SILVER, after all.

"Kotone!"

She turned to see him running up towards her, slightly panting as he reached her. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had to make sure I was ready."

"For what?" she inquired, noticing he was wearing a navy blue tux.

He gently helped her up before whispering, "This."

Kneeling down, he pulled out a tiny black box that contained a diamond ring. The ring itself was silver, but the diamond shaped somewhat like a Lugia.

"Ever since we first met around here….my heart belonged to you. I love you so much Kotone, despite how you torture me…so will you be my wife?"

Kotone was speechless, it was beautiful. Then it occurred to her that he basically called her his torturer.

"If we get married…then I can torture you forever?"

Silver laughed a little. "Of course, my crazy pigtails."

Kotone knew it was too good to be true, but really didn't mind it.

"Yes."

**DAAAAAAAAAAAAW IT'S SO CUTE  
Yes, the diamond was the logo thingy for Soulsilver.  
(Is it bad how I always think Kotone would be like a really optimistic sadist? Oh and Silver as someone with OCD?)  
soooooooooo  
1: This one was so much fraking fun to write :3  
2: I used the closest thing to my right  
3: idk I felt like it  
4: closest thing to the left  
5: daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw**

**Anyway...  
Review!  
EDIT: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON **


End file.
